This invention relates to a one piece blank and the container formed therefrom, the container exhibiting utility in the packaging of potable liquids and other foodstuffs. The container is of generally truncated, tapered prismatic form and is readily adapted to be erected or set up by automatic machinery.
The containers are similar to the common gable top container presently popular for the packaging of milk and juice. In one manner of top sealing the containers, the same technique and apparatus may be employed as that for the common gable top milk cartons. In another method of closure, a U-shaped clip may be employed, as in the manner illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,883 issued to Harris, and 3,680,771 issued to Blunsdon.
The containers of this invention display a denesting construction which enables them to be stacked, nested within each other, without locking together. This feature enables the rapid removal of a single container from a stack of nested containers, being assured by this construction that only the single container grasped will be removed from the stack.
The prior art is aware of containers which exhibit denestable constructions. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,221,789 issued to Brown, 1,886,171 issued to Dodge et al, 3,941,301 issued to Jorgensen, 4,046,310 issued to Gustafsson, 4,049,188 issued to Persson, and 4,293,073 issued to Yates. It will be understood that these are typical denestable container constructions and do not necessarily represent all of the denestable container constructions of the prior art.
While apparently satisfactory for the containers described in these patents, the denesting construction of this invention is particularly applicable to paperboard containers fashioned from a single blank of paperboard. The paperboard is generally coated on at least that blank surface which will form the inside of the container and usually on both sides with at least a layer of polyethylene, to thereby render the containers impervious to liquids, particularly liquids foodstuffs and potable liquids.